Where Dragons and Draco Collide
by Addictedtofanfic-nohopenow
Summary: Welcome to my first fanfic. I try my best to update at LEAST once a week, but when school hits...it will not be as often (like once every 2 weeks). FYI: for my dirty minded people, lemons will be during the chapters in Hogwarts (some) ALSO-I like time skips Main Character -Maddie Park MUCH LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first fanfic. I try my best to update at LEAST once a week, but when school hits...it will not be as often (like once every 2 weeks)._

 _FYI: for my dirty minded people, lemons will be during the chapters in Hogwarts (some) ALSO-I like time skips_

 _Main Character -Demeter (Demi) Park ,MUCH LOVE!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX_

 _Run baby! Don't let him find you! Protect Mikey and remember that we love you!_ As my mother's last words to me end in a scream, I am wretched out of my sleep. Dumbledore. The man who took everything from me, my family, home, and childhood. He attempted to Obliviate my memory, but I have secrets he does not know about. I am a pureblood. I am descended from the Ancient, Royal ,and Noble house of Park, and the Ancient ,and Royal house of Kutan. Voldemort, or Uncle Tommy to me, was no, is my godfather. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of the Dark Lord. The imbecile Potter boy, is the one who cost me my family, and godfather. Because of him my brother, Mikey and I live in an orphanage, the exact place Uncle Tommy does not want us to go. No matter. Auntie Cissa and Draco, my godmother and godbrother visit me when I sneak out. I'm sure you know the WHOLE _fucking_ story don't you.

Same Orphanage

Same Cave nearby

Same torture from the heads of the place

Same moldy bedroom (I even found his name engraved in the

bed frame).

Same "malicious intent"

Except I made friends. I am not the only wizard spawn in the building.

Blaize Zambini, was captured while getting groceries with his house elf.

Theo Nott, and his sister Victoria Nott were taken when their parents were taken to Azkaban. Riley Ashborn was traumatized like me. We both watched as our parents were fighting a losing battle against the malicious Order as we tried to get free and escape the wrath of Dumbledore.

Some IDIOT out there is obviously thinking "What the living fuck is she talking about? A-a-a-a-durrrr? Dumbly-dore is rad! HIS IS BAE! And the nicest guy ever!" Well guess what bitch? What? Then he's got you in the bag. Crucio!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NOTES:**

 **Yup. OHHH! btw i made up the "Katun" last name, and I used a generic Korean last name to justify the background of the main character I have, as a character of color. Thanks for reading! Lysm! Please comment pairings you want to see.**

 **P.S. I don't take shit from haters.**

 **Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_SUP MY LOVLEY READER(s)! thxs for being as dragon Draco obsessed as me. ANYWAY...UPDATE!3_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Mid-afternoon May 23 2006 Rydell Orphanage_**

Today is the day! We are going to sneak out in groups of three to Malfoy Mansion.

"Yo Demi" Blaise yells in my ear I blink out from looking out at the violent blue waves crashing against the cliff outside my window and captured in my own thoughts.

"What dude?" I ask, rubbing my ear, trying to make the ringing go away. Oh yeah, I forgot...We sound like weird blokes that can't decide on American or British terminology. Riley was from America and moved to the UK a year before she was placed here. Kk? Good.

"Where's Mikey and Theo?" Blaise asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. LOL, he looks like a miniature Italian-American linebacker without a gruff attitude. Give him pads, helmet and a football and he'll be set.

"Probs packing for Project: GET AWAY" I retort. The corniness of the name annoys everyone, but Mikey who is 16 months younger than me is never creative with names. I mean, he named his stuffed panda Big butt. I mean, COME ON! Oh. I forgot. Again. Nay and I are Asian, if you don't recognize our surname. AND RACISTS LEAVE US THE **_FUCK_** ALONE!

"OHhhhhhh" Blaise draws out, suddenly recalling that Mikey, Blaise and I are leaving tonight.

"Now shoo. I want to read my book" I say, looking down at my neglected and worn dystopian novel.

"But I don't wanna" he pouts," Don't you love me?". My eyes flash up immediately to his wide eyed look when he hits a sore spot that all of us share.

"Aw...Blaise, of course I love you, I just want to finish this chapter, and then I will come visit you in your room and make sure you aren't too obvious with the fact that you are packing" I console, Pinching his cheeks like a baby. His face melts into his neutral mask *COUGH* *COUGH* (scowl) and mutters a fine as he sulks out of the room.

 **Time skip brought to you by impatience for fillers**

The black night with a new moon was held up above our heads, as I gave Ri and Vicky one last hug before slinking out the door. We had gotten shrinkable trunks at the touch of a button, and goggles which allowed us to see the world with light that could not be seen by others. Only Nate, Blaise and I knew who it was from. Our ancestors from 15 generations ago. They are called the Creators or Draconis Originale. They came to our world first, and found a start of a civilization (in Asia) and adopted a select few families who were deemed worthy to be blood adopted to a Dragon pair, or Scpie (Single ladies/man). I hail from a family of Dragon blood from both sides, and have a tremendous amount of power and can take any form a Dragon can in addition to elemental powers. Mikey is the same. Blaise has a complicated history. When he was being beaten by a "caregiver" at the orphanage, without our knowledge, a visiting Dragon (not related to him) heard his cries of pain and bonded with him, forcing the torturer to forget what Blaise had done (he didn't do anything btw), healed him, and became his patron. Hence, Blaise has a lot of power, but not as much as us, and is limited to his semi-human form (form that Dragons used to use in the beginning), Dragon form (supposed to be smaller than a regular Dragon, but since his natural brawn and birth was in play, he is roughly the same size.

We reached the tree line of the forest we would have to go through, panting, after running over a mile to get to this point. I took the lead, and walked through the dark forest. Mikey stood behind me clenching my shoulder in fear, and Blaise took up the rear and held Nate's shoulder reassuringly. After a good hour of walking, we reached the large expansive field with a dirt path that would lead us to the mansion. _We were now in the wards. We are safe. We are **free**._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Me: Hi Blaise!_**

 ** _Blaise: Hey mudblood._**

 ** _Me: WTF u insolate pig? HOW COULD U COMPARE ME TO THOSE DIRTY BLOODED TRASH?!_**

 ** _Blaise: Sorry._**

 ** _Me: Hmph. Yeah right._**

 ** _Blaise: Fine...i'll make it up to u_**

 ** _Me: What? meet me at the ROR at 7_**

 ** _Blaise: are you gonna put henna on my arms again?_**

 ** _Me: YUP_**

 ** _Blaise: (Walks away grumbling)_**


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Hi... I can't see the keyboard keys rn cuz its 11:27pm rn soooooo...yeahhhhhhhhhhh**

 **LOVE YOU** _draco_ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?**

 ** _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** XXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Malfoy Manor Kitchen_**

"Demi, can I have a snack yet?"

"No Mikey not yet, we need to meet Auntie Cissa first. Then you can ask Dobby for a snack, since we missed dinner" I respond. Auntie Cissa is Mikey, and I's godmother. Hence since DumbledASS tried to keep us from being adopted, she settled with weekly visits. Auntie was waiting for us in the informal dining room, staring into her once warm chai tea.

" Auntie, can I have a snack?" Mikey hollers as he sits next to her on the bench.

" Hey sweetie" She responds while hugging him," Did you three run into any trouble?" She asks, looking to all three of us.

"We were fine" I respond, as Blaise nods. He just wants to find Draco, so they could play with the mini broomsticks.

" Let's bring you to your rooms, and put your stuff down" Auntie Cissa directs," Then we can get Draco, and Uncle Lucius, and have some hot cocoa"

 **TIIIMMME SKIP (Jones bbq foot massage watch?v=YRPHO1N3STY)**

"DRACO!" Blaise and I scream similtanoiusly, crushing him in a tight embrace.

"OWW! CAN'T. BREATHE. " Draco gasps. We let go...reluctantly.

"Sorry" We say, Blaise rubbing the back of his neck. I shrug.

" I NEED FOOD!" Mikey yells in Draco's ear.

"Owww" Draco whines, rubbing his ear, "Dobby" he says with a snap of his fingers.

" Yes Master Draco" Dobby says as he pops in front of him.

"Turn around" he says with affection. Dobby turns around.

"OHHHH! Masters Blaise and Mikey, and Mistress Demi! Welcome home, can I get my masters and Mistress anything to drink or snack on?" He asks full of delight," Ditsy and Mitty would be so excited to help serve you!".

"Dobby" I ask, sinking to my knees to his level, " would you mind getting us all a mug of hot cocoa, and three grilled cheeses and put it in the informal dining room?"

"Of course Mistress" Dobby says before he pops himself to the kitchen.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


End file.
